Last Kiss
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: This time, Angel won't be the only one going to hell.


Title: Last Kiss

TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: This time, Angel won't be the only one going to hell.

Author's Note: The scene between Buffy and Angel right before he got sucked into hell was one that I loved, yet hated at the same time, especially the hurt and the shock that was displayed on his face. I wanted to add in something different, especially a situation in which Buffy may have finally give in. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!

Chapter One

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

Sword raised high above her head, she was preparing to slash it directly towards Angelus when she caught sight of his eyes transmitting a pale yellow flash before her, taking her aback in mid action.

The cold, feral expression that was flitted on Angelus' beautiful face was replaced by one of gentleness and confusion as he fell to his knees, head lolling against his neck in a slight whirl.

For a moment, Buffy was in disbelief, her sword still held firmly in both hands as Angel rose to his full height. Buffy took a step back, her expression one of uncertainty, and slight suspicion. "Buffy?" Angel muttered, his mind still reeling. "What's going on?"

She spoke in a small voice, lowering her sword. "Angel?"

Angel's eyes directed itself immediately to her right arm, noticing the wound that he had caused during the battle. "You're hurt."

He trots towards her, wrapping his hand against her arm. Still holding on to the blade, Buffy shoves it to the side, her arm both limp and motionless. Angel pulls her into his arms, embracing her with every fiber of his being, inhaling her feminine scent.

"God, I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Everything's so muddled." His voice was one of relief and joy, but it wouldn't come to last. Or so he thought.

As he held her, Buffy's expression transformed to one of fear and bewilderment, but soon warmed to the touch of his embrace, the overwhelming feeling of his presence flowing through her as she shut her eyes, gripping him tightly with her left arm, the reality of his soul returning sinking in.

"Oh, Buffy," Angel whispered against her neck, simmering in her touch. Buffy responds by opening her eyes, the tinge of hope, longing, and love reflecting in the drenched hazel pools.

But as soon as she opened her lids, she eyed wearily towards the haughty statue of Acathla, vehemently aware that his mouth was beginning to open, its' jaws widening as a rumble emanated from it, alerting the Slayer to what it was about to perform.

_Oh no. I'm too late. Oh, God. I can't do this. I can't, I can't, I can't, _she pondered in mental desperation as she felt the threat of more tears arriving to further blind her vision.

Without a second thought, she gripped Angel tightly against her battle weary body, despair and the sense of forthcoming loss weighing down on her like the intense rays of a thousand burning suns.

_Oh God, I can't do this. I just can't. I can't do this to him. He'll hate me. What am I gonna do? It's not fair dammit. I don't want to do this. I only want to be with him. Why is it so hard?_

Despair sliced through her, tearing a hole in her heart. She released herself from Angel's hold to gaze at him, drinking him in. She pressed her lips against his, tongues fighting against one another, lashing, burning with a passionate intensity that marred her boiling blood.

The vortex began to accumulate, signaling that the end would soon be arriving. At this, Buffy realized that there was not much time left before the world would fatally succumbed into its' unwelcome hell. The invisible clock was ticking, mocking her.

"What's happening?" Angel's lips were moist from the kiss as he peered at her longingly. "Shh. It doesn't matter."

Another kiss to his lips as she cradles his face gently, cupping his cheek. She placed her forehead against his. "I love you," she quipped, her voice laced with apprehension and a sense of incoming loss that she had felt only moments ago.

"I love you," he answered fiercely without any doubt of his love for her, unaware of what was transpiring directly behind him, his mind too lost in the moment. _Poor Angel. He doesn't even know what's happening behind him, and that he's the cause of it. My heart is breaking. I hate that he doesn't know what he just did. I hate all of this. I wish we weren't here. _

She sighs heavily, inhaling a take of air before forcing herself to let out the next words, in spite of her heart protesting. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Oh Angel, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. _

"Close your eyes."

Without questioning her request, Angel obeyed, unaware of what was about to come next. She gave him one last kiss, tears and an infinite amount of sadness and heartbreak obscuring her features. Witnessing the vortex that emanated from Acathla's mouth widening twice its' size, Buffy hesitantly prepared her sword, taking another step back as she aimed the blade for the target that consisted of Angel's upper abdomen.

"Come on Buffy, you can do this. For the world," she tried to cajole herself, but the words failed to comfort her. She felt the pit in her stomach falling into a deep, bleak void.

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid…_

A guttural sound interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. With Angel's eyes still closed, Buffy decided on the last course of action, despite the fact that Acathla was about to absorb a small part of the living room into its' bestial mouth.

_I can taste it in your tears..._

Tossing the sword angrily aside, Buffy strode towards Angel, strongly pulling him into her arms, cradling him as whimpers erupted from her lungs, more tears spilling onto his shoulder as she placed tiny kisses throughout his face and chin.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Angel pulled away, chocolate orbs locking with hers, stunned. "Doing what I have to. I'm not going to let you get killed. I don't care what happens. I just want to be with you," Buffy cried, taking his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Buffy, please don't do this. My blood needs to spill for Acathla to be sealed. You can't put the world at risk just because you love me. I won't let you do this."

She fastidiously shook her head in a resounding no. "Angel, don't you get it? If you're going to hell, I'm going with you. You're the one freaky thing in my freaky world that makes sense to me. If Acathla wants you, then it can have me, I don't care, as long as we're together." She delivered a quick kiss to his hand, bringing it to caress against her flushed cheek.

"I won't do this without you. I won't live without you," she whispered hoarsely. Angel didn't mention a single word to deflect her declaration; too tantalized to deny her. In a moment of seconds, he circled her waist, pulling her once more into his embrace as they await their fate, stealing kisses in between until the final moment arrived.

Seconds later, Acathla was absorbing everything whole; coffee tables, Tiffany lamps, decorative art décor, everything that was in its' destructive path as it finally swallowed Buffy and Angel, their mouths forming the words of one final 'I love you' to each other, their hands clasping together.

And then the mansion fell into silence, leaving what little remained of Buffy and Angel's existence.

Two silver claddagh rings fell onto the pavement with a single clank, signaling that one day, the two warriors would return, and perhaps, start anew.


End file.
